The Mass Spectrometry (MASS SPECTROSCOPY) Shared Resource offers a wide range of analytical capabilities to support the needs of Cancer Center investigators and other researchers at UTHSCSA and in the nearby community. Mass spectrometry instrumentation in the MASS SPECTROSCOPY Shared Resource is as follows: Thermo Fisher LTQ ion trap tandem mass spectrometer used in conjunction with an Eksigent NanoLC micro HPLC system to perform nanospray HPLC/MASS SPECTROSCOPY